Wishing For You
by BouquetOfScoroses
Summary: Written as part of the Promptember challenge on Tumblr Rose goes into labor, and Scorpius isn't there to help her through it. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Ow! What the hell?" Victoire heard Rose shout from the kitchen, accompanied by a plate crashing to the ground.

"Rose?" She stood up, and hurried into the kitchen. Rose stood, one of her hands clutching the countertop and the other hand laying on top of her pregnant stomach. The cabinet was swinging open, and shattered ceramic plate surrounded her feet.

"I swear, that felt like a contraction. But I'm only eight months, Vic. I'm supposed to get another month!" She exclaimed. Victoire could see panic all over her face.

"Okay, Rosie, calm down. It could be nothing but false contractions. And even if it isn't, babies can be born this early and be fine. Let's not assume things until you see a Healer." Victoire reassured her. Rose took a deep breath and nodded. She straightened up a little, and walked out of the kitchen.

"What am I going to do if it's real? Scorpius isn't even here." Rose asked.

"For now, just sit down while I send a message to your parents, Hugo, and Al. We'll worry about Scorpius if you're actually going into labor." Victoire pulled out her wand to send a Patronus. Conjuring up the medium-sized frog, Victoire spoke quickly. "Rose thinks she may be going into labor. Meet us at St. Mungo's." She then waved it off and it quickly jumped away.

"Um...Vic? I'm pretty sure this is the real thing." Rose said, a small waver in her voice.

"I told you, Rosie, we can't be sure unless we go to St. Mungo's." Victoire said, turning around to face her.

"No, I'm pretty sure about this. My water just broke." Victoire looked down at the floor under Rose's feet and nodded.

"Okay, now we can worry a little bit. Let's just get to Mungo's." And with that, Rose grabbed Victoire's wrist as Vic apparated them quickly and safely to the hospital.

* * *

"Vic? Victoire! Where is she? Where's Rose?" Albus Potter was the first to arrive at the hospital and he ran straight for his older cousin.

"She's in a room, suffering through contractions. But forget about that for a second, where the hell is her husband?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where his training is at. I didn't want to send him a Patronus until we were absolutely sure that this was the real thing." Al said.

"This is absolutely, one hundred percent the real thing! Her water broke and you haven't even sent him a damn Patronus?!" Victoire nearly yelled. A passing Mediwitch shot a glare at her, but Victoire ignored her.

"No, I haven't sent him a damn Patronus! Your message said that she thought she was going into labor, not that she actually was. If I had told him that she was in labor, and it ended up being false, then he would have left his training for no reason." Al argued.

"Well, there's a reason now! Call him, send him a Patronus, I don't care. Just get him here as fast as you can." She demanded, turning around to see her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione running down the hall.

"Victoire, is she okay? Where's my daughter?" Hermione asked quickly.

"She's doing fine, Aunt Hermione. And she's in that room right there. There's no one in there with her. But be warned, she kicked me out at the last contraction. " Victoire said, pointing down the hall. Hermione rushed off, but Ron stayed behind for a moment.

"Wait a second. If there's no one in there with her, where's Scorpius?" He directed his question at Albus.

"That seems to be the question of the day. And the answer is, no one really knows." Al explained again.

"He's at training, so shouldn't you be able to contact him there?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know where his training is at, but I know it has protections around it. Strong ones. Unspeakables in training aren't generally allowed much contact. I'm not sure I could get a message through if I tried." Al told him.

"No, you probably couldn't. But I definitely could. I'm an Auror, they have to let my message through." Ron said, casting a Patronus and sending the Jack Russell terrier off with the message for Scorpius. "If he hasn't responded in an hour, try again. I'm going to go see my daughter."

Once he was gone, Al turned to Victoire. "So. How much do you think she's going to yell at us if he doesn't show up?"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be anything to compared to how much she'll yell at you when you walk in that room. Rose is very much an angry labor-sufferer." Victoire told him. "I'm going to go get a drink from The Leaky Cauldron and visit Dominique while I'm there. I'll be back later. Have fun!" Victoire gave a little wave and left, leaving Albus alone in the hallway.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Rose could not believe how much pain she was in. It felt like every muscle in her body was on fire and disintegrating in protest. Albus was sitting by her bed while her parents were still trying to get a message through to Scorpius.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him if he misses this." She hissed through her clenched teeth. As another contraction hit, she tightened her hand around Albus's, causing him to wince in pain.

"He'll get the message soon, I'm sure." Albus told her, even though he had been telling her the same thing for the past few hours. The Healer walked in and shut the door.

"Rose, I'm just going to see if you're ready to maybe start delivering this baby." She told her and Rose nodded. The Healer did her examination and then declared, "Well, it looks like it's time to have a baby. I'm guessing your husband still isn't here?"

Albus shook her head, and Rose's face softened from the anger that she had had just a few seconds ago. "No. I guess...I guess he'll just have to miss it."

She took a deep breath and Albus left to get her parents. When he reentered, she was ready to deliver and was nearly in tears. "Mum…"

Hermione went to her daughter's side and took her hand. "It'll be fine, sweetheart."

"I just didn't want him to miss this. I wish he was here." Rose said, a couple of tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, he'll just have to see the baby afterwards. Now how about we just go ahead and get this over with?" Hermione told her and Rose nodded. Taking a deep breath, Rose nodded to the Healer and they went along with the delivery quickly.

"Congratulations, Rose. It's a boy."

* * *

"Did I miss it? Oh my God, Vic, please tell me I didn't miss it." Scorpius ran up, looking like he had just rolled in a pile of dirt. Victoire's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you did. But only by like an hour. If you want to see him, he's in the nursery. Baby Boy Weasley-Malfoy. She refused to name him until you managed to get here." Victoire explained.

"Him? I have a son?" He asked. Vic nodded.

"Yeah, you have a son. But can I just ask where the hell you were? You're a mess." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um, I can't actually tell you. But we were away from the training base, and we had Untrackable charms on us so nothing could find us, even Patronuses. I didn't get the message until we got back and the guard told us about all the Patronuses that had been coming in. I got here immediately after he told us. Now, I'm going to head to the nursery to see my son." Scorpius said, turning on his heel to walk away.

"Scorpius, wait. Someone's going to think you need to be escorted to a room or something." She whipped out her wand and cast a quick cleaning spell on him. "There. Now you can go."

"Thanks, Vic." He walked away, heading quickly to the nursery. But when he got there, he didn't see his son anywhere.

"Which baby are you looking for, sir?" A passing Healer asked when she noticed the confused look on his face.

"Baby Boy Weasley-Malfoy. I was told he was here." He told her.

"Oh, he was just taken down to the mother's room. Here, follow me." She said, and he followed her to Rose's room, where she sat with a tiny little baby in her arms.

"Oh my God." He whispered, causing her to look up. Her eyes widened.

"Scorpius!" She exclaimed. Her family looked up.

"Well, why don't we just give you two some privacy. I'm sure the rest of the family is anxiously waiting to hear news anyway." Ron suggested, and the family filed out. Scorpius went and sat next to her on the bed once they had gone.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I wasn't here." He started but she silenced him.

"I don't want to hear it right now. You can explain later, but I just want to enjoy this for a little bit." She lowered her arms slightly so that he could see the baby's pale blue-grey eyes and the light bit of red hair on top of his head.

"He's perfect." Scorpius said. He carefully took the baby in his arms. "I wish I could have been here."

"You're here now. And that's all that matters to me." She said. She rested her head on his shoulder as she relished the fact that he was there. Her wish had come true.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this as part of Promptember on Tumblr based on a prompt from .com. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
